1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to donuts, and, more particularly, to reduced fat donuts having a uniform texture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Donuts differ from other bakery foods in that they are cooked by submersion in heated edible fat rather than baked in supporting containers in ovens. In contrast to oven baking in which the required heat energy is transmitted variously by radiation, convection and conduction, the heating fat in the frying process not only serves as an energy transferring medium but also enters into and becomes an intrinsic part of the finished product. Hence, the ultimate character of donuts is established not only by the quality of their formula ingredients and the method of their processing, but also to a substantial degree by the quality of the frying medium.